Admiration
by Admiring Shadows
Summary: Naruto admires a certain jounin. FINALLY, a different coupling in the Naruto section! (Rating for future chapters)Read and review!
1. DAMN THAT SASUKE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Happy now, huh, huh?!?!  
  
Author's Note: Heheh....The Naruto section seems to be over-run with Sasunaru fics, so I guess I'll write a different one....something different.  
  
WARNING: Contains yaoi(boy x boy relations), so if you don't like that stuff, then please press the Back button on your browser.  
  
I have decided the coupling for today! KAKASHI X NARUTO!(Eeeeyah! I'm twisted!)  
  
Summary: Naruto admires Kakashi. Will things turn out the way he wants? (Takes place when Naruto is 17, Kakashi would be about....hm, 30.) "....": Speaking //....//: Thoughts  
  
**NARUTO**  
  
//Kakashi. I've always looked up to you. To be honest, I'm also quite jealous of your great figure, and your strength. But over the years, it's turned into deep admiration, even...love? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!?!//  
  
The bright sunlight played over the blonde's feature's as he rose from his bedcovers. Floorboards creaked as he walked over to the window and stretched, his muscles straining. Yawning, he turned around, and saw Kakashi hanging upside down from the ceiling.  
  
"Hello." Kakashi said in a normal tone, smiling in the way that Naruto had always found strangely attractive.  
  
Naruto jumped a little, then blushed, realising his chest was still bare.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?" he questioned.  
  
"Naruto, you don't have to call me sensei now. You're a jounin, just like me, you know?", Kakashi answered, flipping down from the ceiling gracefully.  
  
"And why I'm here? You got up late, AND you forgot about the mission."  
  
//The mission! Damn it!//  
  
"Are you going to say anything, or are you going to keep staring at me?", said Kakashi in a slightly annoyed tone.  
  
Naruto suddenly realised he was staring dreamily at his fellow jounin, and shook himself mentally.  
  
//Damn, I can't even control myself now....//  
  
" I'm sorry, Kakashi. So, what now?"  
  
Kakashi sighed. " Well, the mission was cancelled anyway, so you don't need to worry. Well, I guess we could do some training in the meantime. We could ask Sasuke to come along too, if you don't mind."  
  
Naruto grimaced, and screwed up his eyes.  
  
" You know I do mind, Kakashi."  
  
" Tough. He's coming anyway. Sasuke!"  
  
Naruto turned around in time to see Sasuke hanging down from the roof edge.  
  
" SASUKE?!? HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN HERE???"  
  
Sasuke laughed. " Oh, a couple of hours. You're really quite good entertainment, but all that snoring...phew!"  
  
The genius ninja then proceeded to imitate Naruto's snoring.  
  
" Good impression, Sasuke. Hahaha!" Kakashi laughed.  
  
Naruto folded his arms and frowned.  
  
"If you two are done laughing at me, can we go now?"  
  
" Touchy!" Sasuke noted.  
  
Kakashi walked over to Naruto, and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Are you okay? You seem pre-occupied recently." Kakashi asked, his eye looking concerned.  
  
" Y-Yeah...I'm fine. Well, let's go train!" the blonde answered, looking him in the eye.  
  
In the corner, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Seeming to recognise something, he smiled, and leaped out of the window onto the next roof.  
  
For a moment, they stood staring at each other.  
  
//Ah...we're so close, I could just lean forward and-//  
  
" Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi wondered, taking his hand off Naruto's shoulder.  
  
Naruto cursed inwardly. //DAMN THAT SASUKE!!//  
  
" I guess he went to train already. He's getting quite good at this sneaking thing, I didn't even notice. Let's go, Naruto."  
  
Naruto nodded, and they set off to the training field.  
  
First chapter! I hope you all like it, and enjoy the variation of a different coupling to Sasunaru. Not that I don't like Sasunaru, it's just there are lots of them, and different is good, ne?  
  
Click on the lil' review button! Reviews make me update! Me like reviews! 


	2. Maybe Come Come Paradise is finally gett...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blahblahblah...  
  
"....": Speaking  
  
//...//: Thoughts  
  
Special thanks to: my reviewers! You're all great!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
**KAKASHI**  
  
The sun glared at the three as they leapt from roof to roof. It was just another peaceful day in Konoha, but it was also the start of another argument for Sasuke and Naruto.  
  
" Hey, Sasuke! I'm gonna kick your ass again today!" Naruto yelled at the dark haired Uchiha.  
  
Kakashi rolled his eyes, sighing.  
  
// Not again...//  
  
Sasuke laughed mockingly.  
  
" Ha! Since when have you kicked my ass? The only asses that are going to be kicked today are yours and Kakashi's!"  
  
Kakashi leaped to be alongside Sasuke quickly, in fact it was so fast, neither Naruto or Sasuke had noticed.  
  
" I wouldn't be so sure of that, Sasuke..." Kakashi murmured quietly to the man beside him.  
  
It was then Sasuke nearly fell off the roof, if it wasn't for Kakashi's firm grip, he would have injured himself.  
  
" Hahaha! Sasuke, Kakashi got ya there!", laughed Naruto.  
  
Sasuke blushed, and went to leap ahead of the others.  
  
Sweat began to pour down Naruto's forehead heavily. He huffed a little, wondering how it had gotten so hot in a short space of time.  
  
// Naruto looks worn out. We should take a cooler route...//  
  
" Hey, I think we should go into the trees. It's cooler in there, and it's a shorter route anyway.", the experienced jounin said, smiling at Naruto.  
  
"Sure.", Sasuke answered, looking back at them briefly, then quickly looking ahead again to avoid falling off the edge.  
  
Naruto mouthed a silent 'Thanks!' to Kakashi. He just smiled back at the blonde.  
  
" Well, let's go, Kakashi, Naruto!"  
  
As they leaped into the leafy green, Kakashi wondered.  
  
// Am I attracted to him? I can't stop looking at him recently. Maybe Come Come Paradise is finally getting to me....//  
  
************************************************************************ Aaaah, it's another short chapter, I'm afraid.... But, I plan to make this into quite a story. I just need more practice on the fanfic writing thing.  
  
Oh yes, and a short advert here! Coming soon, there'll be a Naruto Yaoi/ Yuri site on the net! If anyone would like to submit their fics or fanart(or ambiguous pics, hehe...), email me at: yunasguardianauron@yahoo.com  
  
And review! It makes me write more! 


	3. Special Jutsu:10,000 Years of Pain!

Disclaimer: Why do I have to do these crappy disclaimers? Everyone knows I don't own Naruto! Heh, though if I did, *ahem*.  
  
Yay! Chapter 3! ^__^ And I couldn't have done it without my reviewers! Thanks everyone!  
  
Speaking: "..."  
  
Thoughts: //...//  
  
Chapter 3  
  
**KAKASHI** (Heh, it was meant to be Naruto's point of view here, but I like Kakashi, hehe.)  
  
The three men stood poised and ready to fight as a cool breeze swept through the field.  
  
Naruto straightened himself and grinned foxishly, adjusting his head protector. Sasuke just grinned at Naruto.  
  
//They've both grown up...I wonder, can they beat me?//  
  
" Well, how about this then? You two, against me!" Kakashi challenged in a firm tone.  
  
Naruto looked devastated at this prospect.  
  
" Me? Teaming up with him?!? But I wanted to kick SASUKE'S ass today, not yours!" Naruto yelled, giving a sidelong glance at his rival.  
  
" Hey, you scared? Ha, I could beat up Kakashi any time...or don't you want to hurt him?" Sasuke asked Naruto in a mocking voice.  
  
" What's that supposed to mean?!? Ha, well, Kakashi! Get ready, because we're not going to easy on you!" the blonde said strongly.  
  
// Interesting....//  
  
" Come on then! Beat me if you can!" Kakashi yelled, rushing at Sasuke at an inhuman speed.  
  
Sasuke dodged Kakashi's first and second punch, then got caught by a low kick and got sent up into the air, the more experienced jounin going with him.  
  
A flurry of fists and feet could be seen from Naruto's point of view, and Naruto could hardly keep up with the action.  
  
" Hey! Leave some for me, Sasuke! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto called loudly, splitting into around 50 clones of himself, all of them launching themselves at the battle between the Uchiha and Kakashi.  
  
// Damn. Time for a little trick.//  
  
Sasuke dropped to the ground, however Kakashi had been set upon by Naruto's clones, Hit repeatedly, Kakashi fell to the ground...and turned into a 'Come Come Paradise' book.  
  
Sasuke looked bemused and started laughing. However, Naruto had seemed to notice something about the book, mainly because it had a picture of Kakashi on the front, and leaped on it. The book immediately turned back into Kakashi, but before he could do anything, Naruto yelled out:  
  
" Special Jutsu: 10,000 Years of Pain!"  
  
// Shit.//  
  
And Kakashi was given a VERY hard butt poke, sending him flying into the air and collapsing on the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, Sasuke had also collapsed on the ground. With laughter.  
  
// ....Ouch.//  
  
The butt poked Kakashi slowly pulled himself up, and managed to say through the excruciating pain:  
  
" Anyone for ramen?"  
  
This was answered by the sounds of hysterical laughter from the other end of the field.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Heh heh heh.... I just had to put the 10,000 Years of Pain in. Naruto's revenge!  
  
New email address: yunasguardianauron@yahoo.com  
  
Review! Review! 


	4. A Strange Smell?

Chapter 4 **NARUTO**  
  
The evening air was cooler, with a slight breeze flowing through the streets, in contrast to the burning hot midday sun.  
  
Meanwhile, at Ichiraku Ramen....  
  
" So, what was that, Kakashi, about not getting your ass kicked....or rather...poked?" Sasuke pointedly said in between a mouthful of beef ramen.  
  
Kakashi said nothing and continued staring into space.  
  
Sasuke swallowed another mouthful of ramen, and looked up at the silver haired jounin.  
  
" Hey, what's on your mind recently? You're just staring into space... Is it about Naruto?"  
  
Kakashi's eyes looked startled, and he turned to face Sasuke.  
  
" How did you know?" Kakashi asked the Uchiha in a whisper.  
  
Sasuke closed his eyes and looked thoughtful.  
  
" Well...it was quite obvious... I mean, you let him beat you today, that's something you've never let him do before... And I can tell you're attracted to him, call it a sixth sense..."  
  
Sasuke opened his eyes and stared into Kakashi's eyes, trying to persuade him to say what he felt.  
  
" Am I right?"  
  
It was Kakashi's turn to look thoughtful.  
  
" Yes...you are.... But what am I going to do about it?" he replied, realising that was what he felt about Naruto.  
  
" Hm, well, you could try telling him." Sasuke said intelligently.  
  
Kakashi leant back and looked up at the stars. He smiled vaguely under his mask.  
  
" Tell him....I could give it a go..."  
  
*******************************************  
  
// Damn it! What did I eat? I've never felt this bad since that time when I was a genin! Ugghhhhh....//  
  
Naruto at this moment in time, was sitting.....on a toilet seat. His face was all screwed up, and....actually, we don't need to go into details, do we?  
  
// Arggghhhh.....I'm missing quality time with Kakashi, too! Why does this always happen to me? Ah, phew... That's it, I'm out of here.//  
  
Looking extremely relieved, Naruto got up, and pulled the chain.  
  
Suddenly, a voice sounded outside. A very familiar voice, in fact.  
  
" Naruto, you in here?"  
  
// Kakashi! No, not now!!!!//  
  
The blonde decided to resign himself to the embarrassment, and unlocked the cubicle door.  
  
" Ah! Naruto, you were a while, so I thought I'd come and see what was going on.... By the way, I need to speak to you." said Kakashi, hoping Naruto wouldn't see how red he was under his mask.  
  
" Now? In here?" the embarrassed Naruto said, faintly smelling something nasty wafting over from the cubicle.  
  
// I just hope that mask affects his sense of smell!!!//  
  
Kakashi looked around briefly, and decided a public bathroom wasn't the best place for a romantic confession. Besides, there was a strange smell of something in here....  
  
" I see your point. I know, come over to my place tomorrow evening. See you then, Naruto!" Kakashi called, walking out of the bathroom door.  
  
A few seconds later, another man walked in, and immediately was stunned by the stench.  
  
" I HATE MY LIIIIIIIFFFFFFEEEEEE!!!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, not caring who heard.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Heh, so....Kakashi....Naruto.....at Kakashi's place....in the evening....MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Thanks for all your reviews, everyone!( I hope Naruto's awful diarroea didn't put you all off from reviewing again!) Heh. 


	5. Revealed Emotions

Disclaimer: Does anyone read these, ya think? Anyway, I do not own Naruto.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The evening was one of those where it was too hot and sticky to do anything.(Apart from the obvious*cough*) Kakashi was laying back in a chair, reading 'Come Come Paradise', and attempting to take his mind off the coming confession he would have to make. Unfortunately for him, he kept replacing the characters in the book with him and Naruto.  
  
Outside was an extremely agitated Naruto, wondering what Kakashi had to tell him.  
  
// Maybe he noticed me staring at him! And he invited me here to tell me to get the hell away from him! Hey....that doesn't make sense....//  
  
Naruto walked up to the door and held up his hand as if to knock at it, but something was holding him back.  
  
// Aaaah! I can't take this!//  
  
Suddenly, the door opened.  
  
" Naruto, you're here. Please, come in. I've got some ramen inside, if you'd like some." Kakashi said, smiling nervously.  
  
Naruto beamed.  
  
" Ramen? Yeah! Lead on!"  
  
Kakashi grinned under his mask as Naruto burst into the house and headed straight for the table where the ramen was.  
  
// He must have an incredible sense of smell. I didn't even tell him where it was.//  
  
" Mmmmm! Kakashi, this is great! My favourite! You're a great cook!" Naruto said loudly, as the silver haired man walked past into the kitchen.  
  
Kakashi picked up the packet.  
  
// Ah, Instant Ramen....how I love you....// he thought, chucking it into the dustbin.  
  
" Kakashi! I finished already. So, what did you have to tell me?" asked Naruto, who was standing directly behind him.  
  
********************************************  
  
The two men sat on the comfortable couch, each appreciating the proximity of their bodies.  
  
" Well, Naruto, I have to tell you something..." Kakashi began, fiddling with his thumbs anxiously.  
  
Naruto gasped in horror.  
  
" No more ramen? Oh God, why? WHY?" Naruto yelled, standing up from the sofa.  
  
Kakashi pulled him down again.  
  
" No, no, it's not that...it's...." he began again.  
  
" Oh, that's great! I mean, no more ramen? Not going to happen!" Naruto said, pleased, closing his eyes and crossing his arms in a proud manner.  
  
By this point, Kakashi was near to breaking point.  
  
" Dammit, why don't you listen, and be quiet for a moment!"  
  
Naruto scrambled to the end of the sofa to avoid Kakashi's wrath.  
  
" Thank you. Right, as I was saying...it's really important to me that you should know this. Naruto, I..." Kakashi gulped.  
  
// Ah, I can't say it. Oh well, I'll just have to show him....//  
  
Suddenly, taking Naruto by surprise, Kakashi leant over to Naruto, and pressed his covered lips against the blonde's.  
  
Naruto's eyes widened in shock as Kakashi pulled back and looked deeply at him with his eye.  
  
" Kakashi, I...." Naruto began.  
  
" I'm so sorry, Naruto. I realise now that I was the only one with the attraction, and I couldn't possibly hope that you felt the same..."he said, looking down at his hands.  
  
" No." Naruto said defiantly, with a small smile.  
  
Kakashi looked quizzically at Naruto.  
  
" What? Then you..."  
  
" I love you, Kakashi....." Naruto said, returning the deep look Kakashi had given him earlier.  
  
" Naruto, I want you to see who I really am....you're the only person I've shown my face to, well, since a very long time ago, it seems....."  
  
He began to pull down the mask slowly, revealing his face.  
  
" Kakashi...."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
HAAAAAAAAAA! Left it on a cliffhanger! And I have finally updated. Sorry for making you all wait!  
  
And also, the Yaoi/Yuri site for Naruto has opened!  
  
Only the Yaoi fanfiction part is up now, but I'll be adding new parts as soon as I get some contributions!  
  
Send 'em over to yunasguardianauron@yahoo.com! 


End file.
